This invention relates to inspection systems used for determining the content or items of packages or baggage, such as used by airport security systems.
Major airports use detection at passenger entry points to check for and identify objects in luggage, bags, packages, or the like. It is an important step in the airport security process to insure that passengers are not carrying objects which could be used in a harmful manner on airplanes.
This equipment in its common form is comprised of a conveyor belt which passes through x-ray equipment. The x-rays are emitted from a source on one side of the traversing baggage and received on the opposite side. A picture of each bag is sent to a screen to be viewed by the security personnel. It is the responsibility of the security personnel to interpret these pictures and identify any potentially harmful metal objects which may be in the baggage.